Dancing on Ice
by hellosweetie17
Summary: Roy takes Edward on an adventure unlike any other.


Edward tilted his head back to look at the overcast sky, grumbling at the large snowflakes fluttering downward; each one melting as they landed on his cheeks. Letting out a breath, he watched it escape in the form of warm, white clouds.

"Do you plan on standing there the entire time we're here?" inquired a deep voice to his right.

The teen quickly turned to face Mustang, whom sat on a bench covered in fresh snow. Folding his arms across his chest, he tapped his foot—the heavy boots leaving an imprint in the white below.

"Y'know, when you asked me to go somewhere with you, I didn't think it'd involve me freezing my ass off," Elric griped, blowing his bangs to the side.

"Well, if you would care to join me rather than huffing over there, I can guarantee you will be quite warm when we return home," Roy offered, accompanied by a dazzling and impish smile. "Once I'm through with you, of course."

A beautiful scarlet burst beneath Ed's skin, washing over his cheeks and traveling to the tips of his ears. His arms dropped, slapping against his outer thighs before trudging over to Mustang; the sound of the snow crunching under his boots muted the mumbles about the Colonel being a _pervy old man_.

With a sigh, Elric plopped down onto the bench. He cast a sidelong glance at Roy, watching hesitantly as the older man laced up his ice skates.

"You know I've never done this before, right?" he asked, the tone of his voice uncertain. He clasped his white-gloved hands together and began nervously fiddling his fingers.

Roy craned his neck to peek up at the blond beneath a cocked eyebrow, his dark eyes glimmering with delight. "If you're worried that you'll slip and fall, you needn't worry. I'll hold your hand."

"Kiss my ass," mumbled Edward with a slight scowl.

"I could if you so wish."

"I hate you."

The Colonel sat up and wiped the excess snow from his gloves. He shifted along the bench, twisting his body to face the teen. "I'm sure I'll be able to change your mind on that matter later on in the evening."

Scoffing, Ed bent over and began tugging off his boots. "You're such a jackass."

"Is that a no?" At the sight of the other's ear blossoming a bright red, Roy smirked triumphantly.

After the last skate was secured on his foot, Elric sat upright and slapped his thighs. He looked over to Mustang, who was still grinning from ear to ear. "So…" he hummed.

Before Edward could speak another word, he was hoisted up onto the thin blades of his white skates; wobbling to the side, he was caught by Roy's deft hands. Ed took a moment to compose himself, shooting a dirty glare that held no merit at the older man—oblivious to the besotted gleam sparkling in his golden eyes.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

"I'm happy to assist," answered Roy.

The teen sighed and latched onto Mustang's proffered arm, allowing the man to slowly lead him toward the frozen—and thankfully barren—pond. Ed stared at the snow as they walked, mindful of each step he took. He'd be damned if he fell on his ass in front of the Colonel; the jerk would never let him live it down. Before he knew it, Roy clasped their hands together and stepped onto the ice. Edward gazed up at the older man, who held him at arms length, ready to pull him forward. The pending event spiked his anxiety and twisted his guts into nervous knots.

"In the unlikely event that we live through this…" Elric's worries trailed off into a quiet yelp when he, once again, swayed to the side before regaining balance—with Roy's swift assistance, of course. He swallowed thickly, silently grateful that he hadn't been on the pond at the time.

"There is no need to be dramatic," insisted Mustang with a roll of his dark eyes.

"Well, if the ice cracks and your old ass falls through, I'm _not_ coming after you," warned Ed, scowling at his cocky lover.

"Noted," acknowledged Roy. In a fluid and elegant motion, he glided one foot behind the other, slowly guiding the other toward him.

"Mind your step," he added. But as soon as Ed placed one foot onto the frozen pond, he slipped backward, nearly dragging him along for the ride. Luckily Mustang managed to catch the blond before they both tumbled to the ice. A slight twitch in the corner of his lips appeared when he heard a faint "whew" sound emanating from Edward, who was gazing at him with pink cheeks.

"Are we gonna do this or what?" grumbled Elric, tightening his grip on the older man's hands.

"I'll admit that I'm surprised. You're usually quite graceful," remarked the Colonel.

"Oh, shut up!" retorted the blond, throwing Roy another dirty look. "Let's just do this or whatever it is you dragged me out here for, old man."

Mustang chuckled. "'Old man'?" Without warning, he yanked Edward toward him and swiftly wrapped his arms around the other's waist; the teen let out a startled squeal, which was followed by an ompf sound when he collided with his chest.

"What the hell was that?" huffed Ed, his arms scrambling up and around Roy's neck of their own accord. He fumbled when the man began skating, rotating them around in a circle.

Roy leaned down, and Edward felt his lips press against his ear.

"I'm showing you how much of an 'old man' I can be," replied the Colonel.

"You...are so gross," muttered Elric, his nose scrunching while his face brightened. The color darkened when Roy quietly laughed in his ear and tightened his hold around his narrow waist. He subconsciously returned the favor by pulling the man closer, nearly strangling him in the process.

The two proceeded to skate around the deserted pond; Roy twirling Edward in tiny circles, chuckling softly each time the teen, who glared bloody daggers at him, lost his footing. After one particular move where Mustang pushed Ed away from his body, only to tank him back, they both slipped and fell in a tangled heap.

"Holy shit!" gasped Ed, stars bursting behind his eyes when his back hit the ice. Blinking, he stared up at Roy, who was draped over his body, his elbows placed on either side of his head. "Are you okay?"

"I'll live," croaked Roy, swallowing thickly. Through the veil of his untidy black bangs, he peeked down at Ed. "And you?" he added.

"Same," the teen answered in a quiet voice, painfully aware of how close the Colonel was to his face. "So...is this what you meant to show me?"

"Pardon?"

Edward smiled coyly. "Show me how much of an 'old man' you can be." He laughed at the frustrated growl rumbling in Roy's chest.

"We need to discuss this 'calling me old man' business before you get yourself into trouble."

"Why?" countered Ed, laughing. "Whaddya gon' do about it, _old_ _man?_ "

In answer, Roy closed the distance between them and captured Edward's mouth in a kiss, swallowing down the teen's surprised gasp. He twirled his gloved fingers around the blond hair splayed across the ice, tugging gently on the silky tresses. And as they continued to kiss, Mustang felt a pair of hands reach up into his own hair, their digits twisting and gripping the black locks.

After moments of his heart pounding in his chest, Roy pulled away and peered down at a stunned Edward, whose eyes were dazed and lips swollen, his pants coming out in quick, visible puffs of air.

"How was that for a man of my... _maturity?_ " inquired Roy, emphasizing the last word.

Edward laughed again. "I guess you did okay for an ol—" His pending slight to Roy's age was once again silenced, leaving him breathless.


End file.
